csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Battlefield Supply
Battlefield supply is a kind of roulette which provides random items to player. Overview The old Battlefield Supply provides 4 items and one of it will be chosen. When the player clicks 'Draw' , the roulette start spinning. After it stops spinning , the player will receive the item. Only 1 draw daily. If the player logs 5 days continously , the player will have 2 draws. After the new interface was rolled out, players are guaranteed to receive any of the 4 items daily, with the addition of the different daily rewards provided according to the number of days(maximum of 7) logged in. Should the player fail to log in for a day, the progress resets back to day 1. Usually the players always receive the lowest valued item because this is common , unless if they're lucky to obtain a higher value item. Obtainable items *Durability materials (1/3/10/30/90 days) *Secret Method: Lucky Master Craftsman (1 quantity) *Secret Method: Recycling (1 quantity) *Experience coupon (Level 1/2/3) *Game Point coupon (Level 1/2/3) *Weapon recipe (1 quantity) *Double Up (1 day/1 quantity) *Experience Up (1 day/permanent ) *Point Up (1 day/permanent) *Reward preview (1 quantity) *Votekick (1 quantity) *Ignore Defeat (1 quantity) *Ignore Penalty (1 quantity) *Ignore Defeat + Penalty (1 quantity) *Red weapons (1 quantity) Battlefield Supply upgrade event Singapore/Malaysia During special event from 20th December 2012 to 30th January 2013, those items are available in Battlefield Supply: *AK-47 (30 days) *M4A1 (30 days) *AWP (30 days) *Desert Eagle (30 days) *AUG (30 days) *MG3 (30 days) *Dual Infinity Basic (30 days) *AS50 (30 days) *Double Up (Permanent) *Experience Up (Permanent) *Points Up (Permanent) *Nickname Change (1 quantity) *Ignore Penalty (10 days) *Ignore Defeat (10 days) *Ignore Defeat + Penalty (10 days) From 12th February 2014 to 26th February 2014, the same event was held. Attendance reward If the player logs in everyday, there are prizes awaiting for each with maximum of 7 days. ; Set 1 Rare random item: *AWP (90 days) *Battle Veteran (60 days) *Big Emergency Medicine (100 units) Attendance reward: *Day 1: Random Weapon recipe (1 unit) *Day 2: Light zombie (3 days) *Day 3: Desert Eagle (3 days) *Day 4: Sting Finger (3 days) *Day 5: M134 Minigun (3 days) *Day 6: Dual Infinity (3 days) *Day 7: Code Decoder (1 unit) ; Set 2 Rare random item: *M4A1 (90 days) *Battle Veteran (60 days) Attendance reward: *Day 1: Normal Enhancement Kit (3 units) *Day 2: Heavy zombie (3 days) *Day 3: TAR-21 (3 days) *Day 4: Venom Guard (3 days) *Day 5: M60E4 (3 days) *Day 6: M79 Saw off (3 days) *Day 7: Code A Decoder (3 units) ; Set 3 Rare random item: *AK-47 (90 days) *Excellent Genes (60 days) *Ignore Penalty (100 units) Attendance reward: *Day 1: Normal Enhancement Kit (1 unit) *Day 2: Voodoo zombie (3 days) *Day 3: AK-47 (3 days) *Day 4: Banshee (3 days) *Day 5: MK48 (3 days) *Day 6: Katana (3 days) *Day 7: Code B Decoder (1 unit) ; Set 4 Rare random item: *TAR-21 (90 days) *Deadly Shot (60 days) *Battle Revival (100 units) Attendance reward: *Day 1: Normal Enhancement Kit (1 unit) *Day 2: Psycho zombie (3 days) *Day 3: M4A1 (3 days) *Day 4: Stamper (3 days) *Day 5: MG36 (3 days) *Day 6: Wedung (3 days) *Day 7: Advanced Code Decoder (1 unit) ; Set 5 Rare random item: *Desert Eagle (90 days) *Bomb Specialist (60 days) *Round Retry (30 units) Attendance reward: *Day 1: Normal Enhancement Kit (1 unit) *Day 2: Ganymede (3 days) *Day 3: AWP (3 days) *Day 4: Deimos (3 days) *Day 5: MG3 (3 days) *Day 6: Tomahawk (3 days) *Day 7: Code A Decoder (1 unit) Kategori:Feature